bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sheldon Rox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sheldon Rox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 20:31, October 15, 2009 Just A Warning. : Well, I'm the administrator for here and I think a small warning needs to be given out. Watch the way you word things, alright? I saw the comment you posted on Paul's page and threatening is not allowed. Try to keep things civil, please? When you sign your comments, all you need is 4 of the tildes (~) or the signature button above the subject line. Try to be a bit more civil is all I'm saying. We don't like blocking or warning people. --TheKidInside 21:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::It pissed me off too, and Paul HK was actually banned for six months, with that being one of the major reasons. But, it's over and done with. You can't change a racist and saying shit over the internet is pathetic. Personally I'd let this one slide, but it is against the rules to attack people. Mc (talk) 22:19, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Comments made me laugh. A threat online is the most hilarious thing going because who would take any notice since it is bloody hideous. Dan the Man 1983 04:25, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Whatever is going on? What did he do? Paul H K 09:58, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Remember that time you said you hate Americans and Englishmen, Paul? Well, Sheldon Rox said "you better hope you don't ever run into me". Mc (talk) 15:43, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh dear. Paul H K 09:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Youtube Hey Sheldon Rox. Linking a youtube video is kind of easy. What you need to do is take the URL of the video you want to link. For example, the url of the one I've got on my page is. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-64CaD8GXw Everything after the equals sign, you copy into a code that looks like this. ' x-64CaD8GXw ' To put it another way, you write , then the string of letters in your URL, then If you're still having problems you can just tell me the link to the video you want and I'll do the code for you. Mc (talk) 21:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'll put the video up as soon as you give me a link to it. :By the way, you can type four tildes (like this: ~~~~) to sign your name. Mc (talk) 21:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed your youtube video for you. Mc (talk) 22:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tom and Wade's spitting quotes Sorry it took me a while to get to this. I can't completely make out Tom's line. He says "Aww, hell! That's so..." but I can't hear what he says after so, Still looking for Wade. Mc (talk) 05:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) New info you are no longer the youngest member of this wiki, since I am 13^^ :Sorry, forgot to sign--HeadManiac 15:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Glad to see you around. Mc (talk) 21:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC)